


Surprise

by mols



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Austria, Episode: s01e10 Points, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nudity
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 10:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3933943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muitas coisas podem acontecer quando estamos bêbados, inclusive coisas que nunca imaginaríamos fazer.<br/>Descobertas matinais, depois de uma noite de bebedeira na Áustria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Band of Brothers não me pertence e eu não ganho nada escrevendo sobre eles (personagens da série).

Acordei tonto como sempre acordava quando bebia um pouco além do que eu conseguia aguentar - e eu aguentava muito! – e ainda conseguia controlar meus movimentos e manter as coisas intactas.

Piscando, levantei o tronco da cama e senti um arrepio ao sentir o lençol escorrer por minha pele nua. Eu podia sentir que estava apenas de meias e um lençol cobrindo tudo o que havia para baixo de meu quadril; foi quando olhei de esguelha para o lado oposto da cama e descobri o que havia se passado na noite passada, ou o que imaginava ter acontecido de qualquer forma.

Totalmente enrolado nos lençóis, com apenas um dos ombros claros e cheios de sardinhas a mostra, estava Dick Winters ao meu lado. Seu corpo estava virado contra mim, de frente a janela que dali chegava a luz do sol que agora inundava o quarto com uma cor quente e brilhante.

Tossi em reação a um ligeiro espanto que emergia sobre meu rosto, mas não levantei os braços da posição em que estavam, apoiados pelos cotovelos na cama.  
  
Suspirei profunda e longamente e me debrucei na cama, me aproximando de Dick e observando sua reação à minha aproximação. O ruivo nem se mexia e continuava seu sono tranquilo. Por uma faísca de curiosidade, levantei a parte de baixo de seu lençol, a qual não estava presa sob o corpo de Dick, e observei seu corpo alvo, delicado, cheio de sardazinhas para todos os lados e um traseiro de fazer inveja em qualquer mulher.

Ri com meus pensamentos maliciosos e ele resmungou, parecendo acordar aos poucos.

\- Bom dia, Senhor. – sorri, batendo continência.

Dick se assustou com minha expressão e se levantou bruscamente, ficando quase que completamente nu:

\- O que houve?

Eu gargalhei de sua cara ingênua e assustada, ele olhou para mim e fechou a cara:

\- O que houve, Nix?

Eu continuei a rir baixinho e curvei o canto da boca num sorriso maldoso e abaixei meus olhos para seu corpo. Ele arregalou os olhos ao seguir o meu olhar e passando uma das mãos na testa, suspirou:

\- Não acredito que você me levou a isso...

\- Como? – perguntei, fingindo-me ofendido. – Eu não quis sozinho, ok?

Ele riu uma risada irônica e jogou um travesseiro em mim, enquanto eu ria mais ainda de seu repentino inconformismo:

\- Bem, deve ter sido bom. Porque eu estou me sentindo ótimo...

Ele virou os olhos, me derrubando na cama e, voltou a me beijar como me beijara antes de eu perder o controle na noite passada.  
Aqueles lábios, como eu confirmava agora, eram os lábios mais deliciosos de todos.


End file.
